


silk sheets, blue dawn

by knox (booyouwhoran)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hux is a gold digging serial killer, Hux's dad is the Chief of Police, Knife Play, Kylo just wants his Pulitzer Prize, Leia is the Mayor, M/M, Poe & Finn & Rey are Good Bros, basically Hux's ex husbands were all terrible, implied bad past BDSM etiquette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyouwhoran/pseuds/knox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux leaves behind him a trail of very rich, very dead husbands. Kylo is the journalist who catches on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silk sheets, blue dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a kind of silly idea where I was like "Hey! Imagine if Hux were a gold-digging serial killer!"  
> That idea spawned into this monstrosity ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 
> 
> Thanks to Isabelle for both the beta and the delightful playlist [https://open.spotify.com/user/fandomsandfoodforme/playlist/6yrxpPwHmWyDax3CZqSFO1](playlist)
> 
> Title is from Obsessions by Marina and the Diamonds
> 
> Obviously, Hux is a serial killer so please be aware of that while reading - this isn't too dark (at least, I don't think it is), but it is implied that one of Hux's previous partners was somewhat abusive in terms of aggressive sex and a lack of after care. Read safe and I hope you enjoy!!

**_BERTRAM EZEKIEL DIES OF A HEART ATTACK AT AGE 69_ **

_The multimillionaire oil tycoon was found dead in his Upper East Side mansion earlier this morning by husband … Hux. Mr Hux immediately called an ambulance, and was found nursing his dead husband, tragically too late. The authorities have reported that Ezekiel had a history of heart attacks and no foul play is suspected. Mr Hux’s father Brendol Hux, chief of the New York state police released a statement indicating that there would be no further investigation, and described it as a ‘devastating loss’ to the American oil industry._

_Bertram Ezekiel was Hux’s third husband. They married early last year. Mr Hux seems to be New York’s unluckiest bachelor: his first husband, whom he married at just nineteen, was killed in an industrial accident while inspecting a building site owned by his company. His second husband, renowned author Valdimir Tarkin, was found dead of alcohol poisoning after a holiday to Las Vegas. Tarkin was a known alcoholic._

_Mr Hux declined to comment on this unfortunate string of circumstances._

_He is the sole beneficiary of Ezekiel’s will._

 

“Ren!”

Snoke’s shout made Kylo jump out of his seat a little. He’d been absorbed in the newspaper article, which contained two pictures, one of Hux and Ezekiel on their wedding and a single shot of the former in a well tailored black suit exiting the hospital. He craned his neck, guiltily looking up at his boss. Snoke was a short, ugly man who Kylo didn’t particularly care for, but he’d given Kylo a job based purely on an article he’d written about a string of murders in Jersey with no questions asked.

“Where’s that editorial about the robbery on Fifth? It needs to be sent to processing by four.”

At Kylo’s silence, Snoke’s watery grey eyes almost bulged out of his head.

“Ren, I swear to god. I said you could lead the crime section, not that you could shirk your duties. That editorial better be at processing by four or I’m demoting you to paper room.”

“Yessir,” Kylo snapped a sarcastic salute at Snoke’s retreating form before leaning back and letting a heavy exhale loose. In truth, he was nearly finished with the editorial but he wanted to proof check it before sending it over. More importantly a large part of him enjoyed letting Snoke think that he was going to underperform, and then producing another brilliant piece of reporting. Finn scooted over to him from his cubicle across the aisle. He’d won the coveted wheelie chair in last month’s game of ‘who can clip the most bulldog clips to Mitaka before he realises’. He had usurped Phasma’s six month reign and had taken to wheeling everywhere in the chair while he could.

“Man, you know one of these days he’s just going to fire you.”

Finn was right of course. Kylo knew he was one of the best writers on the team, but he also liked to push his luck a little too much. He declined to comment on the potential precipice that was his career and directed Finn to the newspaper headline he’d been reading before Snoke reminded him of his real responsibilities. He and Finn weren’t really friends of their own accord. He was best friends with Kylo’s cousin Rey and their childhood friend and roommate Poe. Poe had been the First Order’s main comic artist, and was the guy who hooked Kylo up with an interview. He’d left last year to make his own comics under the headline ‘The Resistance’. Without him, Kylo and Finn had been forced to hang out with each other and their grudging alliance had turned into a tentative friendshi

Finn’s dark eyes scanned over the page and he let out a low whistle.

“That’s a gold digger if I ever saw one.”

Kylo looked up at him in surprise. Of course, the situation had struck him as suspicious, but he’d never though of that phrase in association with this Hux character. He had an image in his mind of ‘gold digger’, and the handsome red haired man glaring out at him from his nuptials was not quite it.

“You reckon?”

Finn nodded again, still staring at the paper.

“Yeah, I remember when that guy was killed in the industrial accident. I was just a kid, but one of my cousins was working on the site. Everyone thought it was a set up. Someone had loosened the bolts on one of the structures. As soon as he stepped onto it the whole thing collapsed. The police never investigated it though. Guess we know why, now.” He pointed at where the article named Brendol Hux as chief of police.

“You really think he killed his husband for the money?” Kylo was getting excited now. This, this was the story he’d been looking for since he became a crime writer. “He was only nineteen.”

“The guy was loaded. He was some sort of building mogul – the family owned half the houses in Jersey.” Finn was looking at him now, slightly concerned by the gleam in Kylo’s eye.

“Why hasn’t anyone ever investigated him? If you’re right, he’s a serial killer, Finn! You’re a genius. This is the story of a lifetime.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Do you really want to go investigating Brendol Hux’s son? Dude has most of New York in his pocket.”

Kylo grimaced. Of course. His mother…well, in her last email she had mentioned something about dealing with the police. That had been two weeks ago. Guilt crept up his throat, constricting it slightly. He’d reply to her tonight. He would

“Finn? Have you got an update on those dog kidnappings in Harlem?” Phasma’s commanding tone cut through their chatter. Finn rolled his eyes and wheeled over to his desk to grab some leaflets of paper before indicating for Kylo to push him down the aisle to Phasma’s office.

Kylo was left looking down at the newspaper in his hand. The robbery could wait.

 -- 

“No.”

 Snoke’s rejection came succinctly.

“But Sir, there’s a pattern. _Three husbands,_ all dead. Surely that’s worth investigating? That’s the sort of thing a taskforce could do!” Kylo knew he was pushing his luck, but after some googling the story was intriguing him more and more. There was almost nothing about this Hux online – an article about him graduating with honours from Harvard, photos from various celebrity magazines of his weddings. Hux didn’t exactly fit the image of a blushing bride. In fact, he seemed incapable of smiling.

“No, Ren. We are not investigating the chief of police’s son, and we certainly aren’t assigning a taskforce to it. There isn’t a story”

“But Sir-” Kylo began to protest. How could Snoke be so blind? This was the story that could boost the First Order’s sales and reputation. Kylo was already envisioning his Pulitzer Prize.

“ _There isn’t a story,_ ” Snoke’s emphasis was cold, enough to scare Kylo a little. He opened his mouth to protest.

“Right, Sir. Here’s the editorial on the robbery.” Kylo stood to leave, defeated. Just as he was about to exit Snoke’s dreary little cubicle, the other man cleared his throat.

“And Ren? If I hear a breath of the name ‘Hux’ out there, you’ll never work in journalism again.”

\--

When he got to their apartment, he could already hear the telltale sounds of Rey and Poe playing Mario Kart before he unlocked the door.

“Fuck you, Poe!” Rey crowed from the living room. Kylo registered the familiar, and somewhat comforting noises of Poe throwing down his controller in anguish and Rey hitting him with a couch cushion.

“Yo, Ben!” Poe appeared in the doorway to the kitchen where Kylo was rifling through the cupboards. He ignored Poe’s greeting, instead fixing him with a hard glare.

“Did you eat all the Cheetos?”

Poe ran a hand through his hair somewhat guiltily.

“Damnit, Poe! I swear to god, the next time you eat my Cheetos I’ll-“

“Chill, dude. Besides Finn’s coming over and making chilli con carne. You know he makes the best chilli.”

Kylo sighed. It was true, Finn did make great chilli. He pulled an apologetic face at Poe.

“Sorry. Work, you know.”

Poe nodded sympathetically. He was well acquainted with the First Order’s demands.

“Snoke being an ass again?” Rey had appeared now, wearing one of Finn’s football shirts and a pair of Poe’s boxers.

Kylo groaned and collapsed onto one of the kitchen stools. Poe sympathetically patted him on the head before grabbing a bottle of milk from the fridge and drinking it straight. Kylo didn’t have the energy to be grossed out. Living with Poe had neutered his sense to that sort of thing.

Poe passed the bottle to Rey, who took a swig before perching on the stool next to Kylo.

“I don’t know why he made you head of the crime department if he’s just going to make you follow up boring leads.”

Kylo groaned again. After his disappointing meeting with Snoke, he’d been assigned a story about a string of car radio thefts. It was the sort of piece an intern would usually be assigned, intended to humiliate him. The sound of the doorbell rung through the apartment and Rey got up to let Finn in. Poe stood to help him with the grocery bags he was carrying.

“So, what did Snoke say about the Hux story?” Finn asked Kylo in lieu of greeting after dumping the bags on the kitchen counter. Poe and Rey stared at him.

“What Hux story?” they asked in unison.

“You were right,” Kylo told him. “He told me there wasn’t a story, and that if I tried to investigate it, I’d never work in journalism again.”

Finn winced. “Sorry. That sucks. I’d help you investigate if I could, but I really need this job.”

“It’s fine,” Kylo sighed. “There’s no way I’d be able to interview him anyway. Snoke’s right, it’s not like we can investigate the police chief’s son.”

“Hey! You two! What’s the story? Why won’t Snoke let you investigate? That’s blackmail, Ben,” Rey sounded an equal mix of angry and curious.

Poe was still looking at Kylo and Finn, brow creased in thought. Just as Finn was about to explain about the Hux story, Poe directed his dark eyes at Kylo.

“This wouldn’t happen to be the Hux who’s husband died yesterday?”

Finn and Kylo looked at Poe in surprise.

“Yeah,” Kylo said cautiously.

“I can get you his number,” Poe sounded much too casual at the confession he knew a potential serial killing gold digger.

“Will someone _please_ tell me what’s going on?” Rey banged a wooden spoon on the benchtop. She certainly had a way of commanding attention, and the three men flinched. Kylo gestured for Finn to explain, lost in his thoughts. If Poe could get him this Hux’s number, what was he supposed to do with it? He couldn’t exactly call him up and ask him if he was willing to chat about the suspicious deaths of his three ex-husbands, especially not without Snoke finding out. Finn had finished explaining and Rey nodded thoughtfully.

“How on earth do you know him, Poe?” she asked. Poe sighed.

“We all do, actually.” The other three stared at him blankly.

“His dad is the chief of police. Leia-” he looked at Kylo a little guiltily, “Leia’s the mayor. Of course we’ve met him. Well, maybe not you, Finn. He was at the Governor’s Ball four years ago, just after his second husband died. Remember? It was the night Rey snuck in a bottle of Peach Schnapps and we all got drunk in the storage closet before Leia introduced us to that visiting dignitary. Ben, you threw up on his shoes.”

Kylo winced at the memory. In truth, the night was a peach scented blur. He’d tried to repress most of it after throwing up on Latvian Prime Minister’s very expensive shoes. That did explain the odd sense of familiarity he’d felt when he saw Hux. Rey was nodding in recognition.

“So, we all met him. But how do you have his number?” She had turned a little green, possibly also overcome with the scent of Peach Schnapps.

“He’s an artist. I met him at a convention maybe two years ago. It was just when I was setting up the Resistance. He recognised me and introduced himself. He’s not a comic artist, but he does portraits. I think he was doing a series or something, and I let him draw me. We don’t exactly talk, now, but he sometimes does commissions for us. Sketches and stuff, when we need them. It’s weird to think that he. Well, that he could have killed those men. It did always strike me as odd, his husbands. And he’s an interesting guy. Not exactly friendly, but talented and clever. When he’s sketching you, you feel like…” he trailed off, shivering slightly. Kylo was leaning forward in his seat.

“Makes you feel like what?” It came out as a whisper.

Poe swallowed, and met Kylo’s eyes. All traces of humour had left them.

“Like he’s a shark, and you’re the last fish in the whole ocean.”

A silence descended upon the group, before Finn announced brightly that he needed help chopping vegetables, dispelling the tension. Rey shot Kylo a look before sliding over the bench to help him. She put some music on through the speakers, some folky track that she sang along too. Kylo stood, eager to change out of his work clothes. Before he could leave, Poe touched him gently on the arm, eyes still serious.

“Seriously, Ben, be careful. Hux isn’t someone you want to fuck around with. Especially not if you’re right about his husbands.”

“Poe, get your ass over here or you’re not eating tonight,” Finn called with his head inside the fridge. Poe shot Rey a grin and stood up, grabbing a teatowel and swatting Finn on the ass.

Kylo was left to walk down the dark hall by himself, brain consumed by thoughts of Hux.

\--

The phone sat heavy in his palm. Kylo’s thumb hovered the number that Poe had given him with a sigh that morning. The warning played through his mind like a loop.

_He’s a shark, and you’re the last fish in the whole ocean._

Kylo shook his hair, letting it fall over his eyes and tucked the phone back into his pocket. It was his day off and he was using it to walk through Central Park. The route he walked was familiar. It was the one his father used to take him on when he was a kid. They’d feed the ducks together and then sit on a park bench watching the world go by. Young Ben had loved these outings, had revelled in his father’s warm silence. Han was often travelling when he was a kid. Kylo still brought bread whenever he walked, though now after he fed the ducks he preferred to sit and write. Usually it was notes about a potential lead.

Occasionally, he reverted back to Ben’s habits of analysing the people the walked by. He gave them back stories in his mind, secrets and desires. When he was younger it had been a product of loneliness. Ben had been an awkward, angry child. His only friends had been Rey and Poe, and they always seemed to prefer eachother. Nowadays, Kylo was still awkward, and a little angry, but he saw the world in less of a black and white than Ben had. The thoughts of Ben, somewhat unwelcome and an odd combination of comforting and distressing, led to the familiar clench of guilt in his lower stomach.

He sighed, and opened up his phone to reply to his mother. The email he sent was short – yes, he was fine; yes, work was still good; yes, Rey and Poe were well. He still wasn’t sure how to sign off in these emails. The name Kylo Ren had come up more for pragmatic purposes than anything else. No newspaper was likely to hire the son of the city mayor. But since his adoption of it a few years ago, Ben Solo had slipped away to become Kylo Ren. Instead of signing off with a name, he invited her for dinner if she was free. Leia always appreciated being invited over, had always been unflinchingly supportive of his choices even when he saw how it pained her for him not to follow her into politics. He wasn’t enough of his mother, he’d always felt.

His introspective musings were cut short by the realisation that he was out of bread for the ducks, and he turned back to the bench only to see a man already sitting on it. The man was impeccably dressed in a black suit and red tie that should have looked odd against his fiery hair. He pushed a hand through said hair, disrupting its neatness, and rolled his eyes as he spoke on the phone.

“Yes, Father. I am aware. I know. _I know_. It won’t-”

He paused, and let out a long exhale, fiddling with a lit cigarette in his left hand. Kylo was staring, slightly open mouthed. Sat there, on his favourite park bench, was Hux. Kylo was sure of it. Presumably, he had just come from his dead husband’s funeral and was now _discussing the murder_ with his father. Hux glanced up to see Kylo staring, and pierced him with a look of his own. Kylo shut his mouth and gulped. The other man’s eyes, though the colour was imperceptible, were lit with a predatory hardness.

“Yes, Father. Thank you. I know. It won’t. Good bye.”

Hux put the phone in his breast pocket, took a drag of his cigarette and sneered at Kylo.

“Have you quite finished gawking?”

“You’re Hux.” Kylo had been planning on saying something far more eloquent, but now found himself at a loss.

Hux quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, I am. And judging from your notebook and your – good god, is that a page boy cap? Judging from you _attire_ ,” the word came out as an insult, “you’re some two bit journalist who wants me to say something about my husband. Seeing as I’ve just come from my husband’s funeral, I would err you not to ask anything stupid. It would surely be bad form to harass a grieving widower.”

He sat back looking pleased and took another drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke plume out of the corner of his mouth. Kylo had never seen a grieving widower before but he was quite certain this wasn’t what they looked at.

“I am terribly sorry about your husband, Mr Hux. Losing three husbands by the age of thirty four? That’s quite unfortunate.” Kylo rocked back on the balls of his feet. This was a gamble, letting Hux know he was onto him. Kylo wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to achieve but some base urge cried for him to rile Hux up, force him to muss up that hair again. The red haired man was glaring at him now.

“I guess I just don’t know how to pick them,” Hux’s tone was cold, and he stubbed out his cigarette on the bench. The burn smouldered a little, quickly cooled by the cold autumn air.

“Unlucky in love. We’ve all been there, Mr Hux. Though you’ve been luckier than most, I suspect.”

Hux stood, movements sharp and collected. Fortunately for Kylo, he was particularly familiar with the appearance of barely concealed rage.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep that pretty mouth shut.” Hux’s tone was light, but Kylo felt it like a knife. He lit another cigarette, letting the flame of his lighter flicker as he held Kylo’s eyes. Kylo had moved closer to him during their discussion, and though Hux was only slightly shorter than him their size difference was apparent. Hux exhaled, blowing a thin stream of smoke right into Kylo’s face, and began walking briskly away.

“I’ll see you round, Mr Hux,” Kylo called at the retreating figure. The other man gave no indication of having heard him, but as his senses continued to fill with cigarette smoke, Kylo knew that this was story he had been waiting for.

He was determined, now, to have Hux, and to pin him down with the weight of the truth.

\--

He returned to the apartment later that evening after running a few errands (including, most importantly, picking up Thai takeaway) to find Poe with comic sheets spread all over the kitchen bench. Finn was making some sort of chai tea while Rey sat at their dining table, which in reality was only big enough for one person. She was reading through what looked like lecture notes and sketching something complicated in the corner of her textbook. She was studying engineering at NYU and none of the others could understand it when she started talking what Finn dubbed ‘mathspeak’.

“Dude, I’ve never been happier to see you!” Finn exclaimed when he was the familiar bags of Thai takeout. Kylo dumped the bags on the table, careful not to get any leaking sauce on Poe’s comic.

“There better be pad thai in there or I swear to god, Ben, I will beat your ass,” Rey blinked up at him blearily from behind a pair of glasses. Quantum mechanics always made her a terrifying mix of hungry and irritable.

Within minutes, they were situated in the living room. BB8, the robot Rey had made Poe for his last birthday, beeped happily. Kylo and Poe collapsed on the sagging yellow couch they’d found on the side of the road while Rey sat cross-legged on a bean bag that had once been white but was now more of a green colour. Finn was perched on the armchair, the only thing in the room he deemed sanitary enough to eat from.

Poe flicked on the TV and began perusing through the channels, ignoring the other’s protests. “It’s Grand Designs night everyone, shut the fuck up and eat your Thai.” It was a good idea not to get between Poe and Grand Designs.

A familiar flash of red hair came on to the screen as Poe flicked past the news channel.

“Wait!” Kylo cried. “Go back to the news.”

Poe looked at him in confusion. “Since when have you been interested in the news?”

Kylo gave him a dry stare. “Put it back on.”

The channel changed back over to a shot of Hux climbing into a dark, expensive looking car.

“Mr Hux can be seen here leaving the funeral of his husband, Bertram Ezekiel. Ezekiel died of what appears to be a heart attack. Hundreds of mourners were present at his funeral today. Ezekiel was known as one of America’s leading oil-”

The reporter droned on, but Kylo was focused on the frozen image of Hux climbing into the car. The camera was zoomed on his face and Kylo felt an odd surge of appreciation for the man’s sharp angles. Those eyes still made him shiver, even through the TV.

“I saw him today,” he confessed.

A chorus of ‘WHAT?!’s rang through the lounge.

“Did you call him?” Poe asked.

“No. It was just a coincidence. He was in the park after the funeral, on the phone to his Dad. I…well, I think he knows I’m onto him. At least a little.”

Poe groaned and threw his head back on the couch.

“Jesus, Ben. So he knows you know, or at least thinks you know what you think you know. But does he know you know he knows?”

He was met with a slightly befuddled silence. Rey appeared to be counting the number of times he’d said ‘know’ on her fingers. Kylo shrugged.

“I don’t know. He doesn’t know my name, though. And,” he paused for effect, wiggling his phone between his fingers, “he doesn’t know I have his phone number.”

“You’re not seriously going to call him?” Rey’s voice was coloured with disbelief. He shrugged again. In truth, he hadn’t figured out what he was going to do. It wasn’t like he could call Hux, especially now that he’d met the man. Straightforward questioning would be impossible. He had no idea where Hux lived, so orchestrating another meeting was unlikely to happen. Potentially Leia could find some information, but if anyone found out she could get in trouble.

 “I don’t know.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t know how I can get him to meet with me.”

 Silence descended upon them. After a minute, in which no-one seemed to have any solutions, Finn piped up from where he was resolutely chewing Mongolian beef.

 “I have an idea for how you could meet him. But it’s…well, I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

“What is it? I doubt it could be that bad.”

Finn shot Kylo a look that suggested otherwise.

“Well, he obviously has a type. I’m sure the son of the mayor would fall under that.”

Kylo reeled back. He couldn’t. There was no way he could just slip back into that identity.

“But he’s seen Ben’s face. It’s not like he can just show up to the next gala,” Rey pointed out.

“No, but he has his phone number,” Finn continued patiently. “Look, Hux knows Poe is friends with Ben Solo. You send him a text, ask if he wants to meet up. You offer him your condolences. By the time you meet, if he does still recognise you from today, he won’t be able to leave without causing a fuss. If you’re in a restaurant or something, that is.”

Pretending to be someone else, though really just an alternate version of himself, was a unnerving prospect. But, this was the best plan so far. In fact, it was the only plan. Rey was nodding. “Finn’s right. And Poe can corroborate your story. I mean, you’re a far sight more attractive than any of his other husbands.”

“So what? I text him saying ‘Hi, it’s Ben Solo, I know we’ve never spoken before but I’m sorry about your dead husband. By the way, do you want to get a drink next week?’” Kylo wasn’t sure why he was angry. Finn was right, Ben Solo would be right up Hux’s alley. But the thought of slipping back into that person, that idealised golden boy, made him shiver. He didn’t realised he’d raised his voice until Poe put a concerned hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” he sighed. “You’re right. That’s the best way to get him to meet with me. I’ll text him now.”

Sending this text ended up requiring forty five minutes, three cans of red bull, a blanket fort and a Cosmo ‘What to text him” article. Finn and Rey had been arguing the merits of ‘Hi’ or ‘Hey’ for ten minutes straight and Poe was reading a Cosmo article titled ‘ **His Butt:** _What the Size, Shape, and Pinchability  of Those Sweet Cheeks Reveal About His True Self’._

“Okay, I think I’ve got it.” At Kylo’s admission, Finn and Rey stopped their bickering and Poe put down the phone. Kylo took a deep breath.

“Okay. It says ‘Hey (no exclamation mark), I’m not sure if you remember me but we met a few years ago at the Governor’s Ball. Our mutual friend Poe gave me your number – I hope you don’t mind. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe get a drink sometime this week. Sorry if this a little forward, but I saw you on the news and haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since. Let me know, Ben Solo-Organa’. What do you think? Is it too creepy?”

 Finn snorted. “I think creepy is his type. Just send it.” Poe and Rey nodded in agreement, but Kylo’s finger hovered over the ‘send’ button. Some part of him was holding him back, screaming at him to stay away from Hux. The phone was swiftly snatched away from him by Rey, and the familiar _swoosh_ indicated the message had been sent whether he liked it or not.

“Oooooh, he’s seen it. He has read receipts on his texts Ben, are you sure you want to fuck with a guy like that?"

Poe craned his neck to look at her. “Really? That’s what you’re focusing on? Not the fact that he’s a potential serial killer?”

 Rey shrugged. “I’m just saying, people who leave their read receipts on are cold, cold people. Oooooh, he’s typing! Damn, Ben, this guy is creepier than I thought. Geez.”

 Finn and Poe were reading over her shoulder, letting out low noises of surprise. It didn’t look like they were going to hand over the phone anytime soon, so Kylo snatched it out of Rey’s hand and rolled over onto his back. The text was simple and efficient. It read: _That would be amenable to me. I will see you at 7pm on Tuesday at Club Carlyle. Book us a table near the window. I look forward to meeting you again, Mr Solo. Regards, Mr Hux._

 A thrum of uneasy excitement spread through Kylo’s stomach as he ignored Finn, Poe and Rey wrestling behind him. _I look forward to meeting you again, Mr Solo_. Kylo was inclined to agree.

\-- 

The jacket was one of Finn’s, dark green and well made but slightly too long on the arms. He’d dug out one of his old dress shirts and a pair of dark grey suit pants that he knew fit him well. Unfortunately, the likelihood of Hux being so distracted by his ass that he wouldn’t immediately leave was unlikely. The name ‘Solo-Organa’ did have some arguable benefits when it came to booking seats in high class bars. It was 6.57 and Kylo was consumed with anxiety. He doubted Hux would leave immediately or make a scene – from what he’d seen of the man, he preferred to fly under the radar. His father’s voice came to his mind. _Fly casual_ , it said, and Kylo took a deep breath to steady himself. The booth was secluded, next to a window as Hux had requested. It had been a long while since Kylo had been in a place like this. The bar had a feeling of unfinished business, as if something sinister was lurking behind the red velvet curtains surrounding each booth. Clouds of scented smoke filled the air and Kylo had the uncomfortable notion that this was entirely Hux’s territory.

His musings were interrupted by the sight of an elegant, pale hand drawing open the velvet curtain. The expression on Hux’s face as he met Kylo’s eyes was one of confusion and then registered annoyance.

“Mr Solo, I presume.” Hux’s tone was clipped as he perched elegantly on one of the velvet covered seats.

“Mr Hux. I’m so glad you could make it.” Kylo let an edge of humor creep into his voice. He was right, Hux wasn’t going to leave.

The man in question propped his head on the tips of his fingers, cold eyes boring into Kylo’s.

“So, what exactly _are_ your intentions here, Mr Solo? You tricked me, congratulations. What is your prize? Dinner with someone who won’t answer your questions?” He let his eyes drop to the menu, then glanced back up and ran the point of his tongue along his lower lip. “Though I have to admit, I still don’t know how you got my number. I would be impressed if this charade wasn’t so ridiculous.” Hux sniffed derisively, as though Kylo was an insolent child he had no time for.

Kylo couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I am Ben Solo, Mr Hux. Or I used to be. Who says the mayor’s son can’t also be a journalist?” Hux raised an eyebrow, still disbelieving. The image on his phone would have to be sufficient evidence. Finn had found it in some old First Order files and scanned it to him. The photo showed a slightly younger Hux next to a tall red haired man Kylo assumed to be his father. Hux on the image was wearing a large ruby engagement ring and a sneer. Next to Brendol Hux stood Leia in a dark blue dress, smiling but with hard eyes, her arm around Ben dressed in a slightly too small suit glaring at the camera.

Hux stared at the phone impassively for a few moments before sliding it back across the table.

“I’m impressed, Mr Solo. Though if you don’t go by that name any longer, what do you go by? It takes an odd sort of man to renounce a name like that.”

Before Kylo could answer, a waiter appeared at their booth.

Hux didn’t even look at the woman as he said, “Two of my usual.” The waiter nodded once and walked away. Seeing as Hux had taken the liberty of ordering for both of them, Kylo let the uneasy quiet stew for a little longer before answering the question.

“I’m not sure I should tell you that, Mr Hux. I get the feeling giving you that information could potentially be…detrimental.”

Hux sighed impassively, crossing slender arms and tapping his finger lightly on his forearm. “And what was your plan? I don’t believe you ever answered that. I’m here, and after this drink, I’m leaving. All that you’ve succeeded in doing is winning my distrust.”

The waiter returned to the booth, a silver tray carrying two crystal tumblers with what appeared to be scotch in them. He placed them both on the table and Hux took a delicate sip. Kylo’s eyes were drawn to the bobbing of Hux’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It was frustrating how easy he made every action look, almost as if he was a tiger in a cage who at any moment could break out. Every movement was precise and deliberate. Kylo came to shuddering realization that he was, in fact, drinking with a killer. Every ounce of Hux, from his slender fingers to his sharp jaw screamed danger. Instead of fear, however, Kylo felt a surge of something akin to adrenaline. He wanted to break Hux in a way he wasn’t quite sure of, yet. Cheekbones that looked like they could cut glass would undoubtedly feel different under the press of his thumb. Kylo came to the startling realization that he wanted to devour Hux, and be devoured in turn. He wanted to destroy Hux, expose all the terrible things he’d done. But there was some awful, secret part of him that wanted to keep it to himself, to keep taunting Hux with his knowledge. To have the upper hand was a terrifying, delightful prospect. Perhaps Hux wasn’t the only shark here.

Kylo refused to touch the drink. He couldn’t be sure that the waiter hadn’t been paid to slip something into it. Hux noticed his hesitation and quirked a pale eyebrow at him. The lush velvet seat felt comfortable against Kylo’s back as he leaned into it, attempting to appear more relaxed than he felt.

“Mr Hux. We both know you killed those men. Can you imagine the shock if such a story were to come out? The chief of police hiding his son’s nasty little murder habit. For the money, nonetheless.”

Hux scoffed. “Do you really think it would be that easy? Suppose I did kill those men. Which I didn’t by the way – really, this is no way to speak to a grieving husband. But say I did – where’s your proof? I highly doubt the son of the mayor is going to go into print to accuse the son of the police chief for deaths that were never proven to be anything more than terrible accidents. It would ruin your mother’s political career. And believe me, Mr Solo, I can ruin you quite easily.” Light glinted off his teeth. To a bystander it would look like a smile, but in this light it better resembled a snarl.

Kylo picked up his tumbler and swirled the contents languidly. Then he let out a low chuckle, allowing some darkness to seep into it.

“Mr Hux, I am a journalist. My mother is the mayor. Do you really think it would be so hard for me to find police and ambulance records? Every detail of every death written down and locked away by Daddy, I presume. But say those records were forged, and believe me, with my resources that really isn’t all that hard to prove. A disparity here, an incorrect fact there. I know for a fact your father wouldn’t have been able to alter the initial ambulance records and they _do_ exist somewhere. It would do terrible things to Daddy’s career. Maybe not a fully fledged allegation, or even a court case. But you’d be surprised at what damage rumors can do, Mr Hux. And let’s be honest here, I’m not the first to cotton on to your little…game. But I’m certainly the most powerful. A series of allegations, anonymously published, would be enough controversy for my mother to make some complaints, I imagine. Your father would be asked to step down, if anyone were to catch wind of him tampering with records. Worse still, tampering with the records of his son’s dead ex husbands. The Hux name would be disgraced. And you?” Kylo had kept his tone light, almost playful, enjoying the dark look descending on Hux’s face. Now, he turned deadly serious. “I imagine you’d keep living your life of luxury. Maybe in husband number 2’s chateau, or husband number 3’s townhouse. But the whispers would follow you everywhere. And whispers, Mr Hux, do far more damage than a cell will. So who is ruined, really?”

Hux was shaking with silent rage, calm demeanor slipping as his face colored. His fists were clenched on the table, causing it to wobble slightly under the pressure. In one swift movement, he grabbed Kylo’s scotch and downed it in one gulp. The gesture seemed to have a calming effect and he gave Kylo a dry stare, anger seemingly contained.

“It wasn’t poisoned, by the way,” he gestured to the now empty glass, “though I suppose that wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen at present. You have me, Mr Solo. Congratulations. Write your little article and ruin me. But you should know something first. Those men, my….husbands. They were not good men. Neither am I, particularly. But their deaths were no loss to anyone.”

“Ezekiel left behind twelve children! Those children are now fatherless and penniless.” Kylo slammed his hand down on the table.“Hardly penniless. And trust me, those children are better off without him. Do you want to know why Ezekiel went through partners so easily?” Hux smirked humorlessly and Kylo’s stomach turned uncomfortably. Then, Hux did something completely unexpected. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside to reveal a bruise around the base of his neck that had been concealed by his collar. He grinned at Kylo’s shocked expression, cold and dangerous. “Mr Ezekiel was a little bit…possessive, in the bedroom. He liked to own people, Mr Solo. Aftercare wasn’t in his vocabulary.” Hux buttoned up the shirt again calmly. Kylo swallowed, slightly uneasy with this new information.

“Tarkin, well, he was a different story. An old family friend, actually. Old money, the final prodigal son, if you will. You’re a writer, Mr Solo, and so was he. Quite a good one, I believe, though I found his work a little glum. Too post-modern for my liking. We were artists, he thought we understood each other. I understood that he had a thing for pretty young things, and I was one of them. But he was blowing away his fortune on the booze and the drugs and really, it was a travesty. A shameful man, he was. This death was more of a coincidence, actually. He was very drunk. The alcohol poisoning was going to happen anyway. Chronic liver failure, you see. I just thought I’d provide him the kindness of sparing him another awful six months.”

“Are you really suggesting it was a mercy killing?” Kylo spluttered. Hux simply raised his eyebrow again.

“Tarkin really was a terrible bore. He didn’t have another decent poem left in him and he couldn’t have survived a bad critical response. He lived to write, Mr Solo, and once he could no longer write he could no longer live. So yes, mercy killing seems accurate.” Hux let out a low laugh. “The life insurance policy was simply an added bonus.”

It was late, Kylo realized and he was sure he had multiple anxious texts from Rey and Poe. While Hux waited for him to digest this information, he sent the others a message to let them know he was fine. After hesitating, he told them not to wait up. Something told him he wouldn’t be going home this evening.

When he looked up from his phone Hux was still staring at him, face blank. Kylo wondered whether he was the first person to hear the whole story. He kicked himself for not recording it on his phone.

“What about the first? What was his crime?”

A shadow passed over Hux’s eyes, and for the first time since he sat down his composure slipped. His earlier rage was controlled and almost elegant but here a flash of something that looked like grief, perhaps, colored his features for a single moment. Then it was gone and Kylo thought he must’ve imagined it.

“You will be surprised to know that I thought I was in love, actually.” Of all the things Kylo expected it wasn’t that, and Hux let out a small mirthless laugh that was really more of a sharp exhale.

“I was nineteen, as I’m sure you’re aware. He was older, handsome, rich naturally, though it wasn’t the money that drew me to him. It was nice though, being showered with presents. He was a very…convincing man, if you understand my meaning. He told me all the things that a nineteen year old wants to hear. When he proposed of course I said yes. Marital bliss consumed me for a while. Enough to ignore his late nights at the office. Enough to ignore the smell of perfume, and occasionally cologne. Then he stopped paying me attention. Oh yes, the gifts continued, but the touches stopped. We still fucked, occasionally, but he liked me face down, ass up.” The profanity seemed even more obscene slipping from Hux’s mouth in his clipped accent. “Then, one day, six months in, he sat me down and said ‘Darling, I’m sorry but it’s just not working.’” Finally emotional colored his voice, a sort of venom that had Kylo recoiling.

“He told me I was too young for him. Can you believe that?” Hux spat before shrugging and replacing his cool mask. “The accident was messy, I grant. It’s a lot easier to be clinical when you don’t actually care. Jealousy and rage though, they make you clumsy. I was almost caught for that one, actually. It wasn’t about the money that time, you see. It was an added bonus. It paid for my art supplies, for trips to galleries and museums,” he paused, twisting the tumbler between his thumb and forefinger before coming to a conclusion.

“I’m an awful man, but so were the men I killed.”

He watched Kylo expectantly, evidently pleased with himself for this revelation. He did not, however, expect Kylo’s response.

“Did you still love him? When you did it? How can you kill someone you love?” The thought of it was more horrifying to Kylo than anything. Being responsible for the death of someone he loved – well, the very idea consumed him with guilt.

“Love, Mr Solo, is for fools and the blind. It’s a fallacy we tell ourselves to sleep at night because the idea that we are truly alone is too horrifying for weak minds to fathom. Love is a child’s inane comfort.”

“Kylo Ren.”

“What?”

“Call me Kylo. It’s what I go by now.”

“I find it odd that now should be the time you choose to divulge your deepest secret.”

Kylo shrugged. “Well, you showed me yours. It seems only fair that I show you mine.”

“Very well, Kylo.,” the name rolled off Hux’s tongue like a purr, “What now? Are you still going to write you article? Expose me to New York?”

He thought on it for a moment.

“I think I’ll sleep on it,” he eventually decided.

A tension had descended upon them and all of Kylo’s instincts were screaming at him to go home to Poe and Rey and Finn and to forget about this awful man. He would find a better story, one that Snoke approved of and move on with his life. But before he could leave, some part of him that was just as awful as Hux paralyzed his rational thought.

“Unless…”

“Unless what, Ren?” The sound of Hux saying his name sent a not unwelcome shiver down Kylo’s spine.

“Perhaps you could convince me otherwise.”

Hux’s gaze turned lascivious though his poker face was stoic as ever.

“Are you suggesting we sleep together in exchange for you not revealing my murderous past?”

Kylo let his tongue slide over his lower lip before biting it.

“Something like that.”

Without another word, Hux stood up from the booth, exiting it swiftly as he threw a hundred on the table. Kylo scrambled to follow him, almost tripping over the curtain in his haste. After nodding at the waiter, Hux walked outside to where a dark car was waiting. He climbed in and Kylo didn’t allow himself to hesitate before following. Hux lit a cigarette, letting the smoke escape from his lips as he had done in the park. Without looking at Kylo, he took another drag before remarking, “You have the distinct air of someone who just realized they’ve climbed into a car with a serial killer.”

“Well, my friends know we’re meeting,” Kylo said a little defensively. In truth, his self preservation instincts were screaming at him to jump out of the car and run home. “I highly doubt you’d be so careless as to kill me while we’re having sex.”

“True. Maybe afterwards, though,” Hux’s voice had taken on a teasing tone that Kylo was extraordinarily attracted to. “I want to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use first.” At that, Hux let his gaze roam over Kylo’s broad torso. He was unable to help the blush that bloomed across his cheeks and Hux let out a small laugh at the sight. Kylo was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that it had been a very long time since he’d been acquainted with someone other than his own hand. In fact, he was already half hard in his dress trousers, a fact that Hux somehow seemed to have sensed. Staring forward, he let a hand grip Kylo’s thigh tightly. Kylo shuddered slightly. Hux’s hand was shockingly warm. For some reason, he had assumed Hux would be cold and his apparent warmth sent a surge of something he couldn’t quite name through Kylo. Hux’s thumb was working in gentle circles. It was a strange juxtaposition, the oddly comforting gesture at odds with everything Hux was, or at least presented himself as. Perhaps this was part of his appeal. _Everybody wants to tame the beast_.

Kylo barely noticed that the car was pulling up outside a large, old fashioned mansion. Ivy crept up the walls, overtaking the entire left half of the house as though it was strangling it. The windows were dark, creating the disarming illusion of a thousand eyes watching them. This neighborhood was obviously immensely wealthy, though the dark streets gave the impression of an area where questions were better left unasked. Hux got out of the car in one fluid movement, indicating that Kylo should follow. Kylo paused for a moment. This was ridiculous, really, this whole idea. He shook his head slightly in a pointless attempt to knock some sense into himself. Instead, his body filled with calm. The usual deep seated anger lodged in him had been replaced with a sense of strange anticipation. he was curious, about Hux and his past and this horrible house. Taking a deep breath he climbed out of the car and followed Hux to the grandiose front doors.

“Having second thoughts?” Hux smirked, cigarette dangling from his lips as he unlocked the door. The house was dark inside, pure unfiltered moonlight gracing the tiled floor. Hux paused to stub out the cigarette, leaving a burn mark on the white wall.

“Is this husband number 3’s place?” Kylo asked as Hux switched on a light. He paused to take in the grand entrance. There was no color in the house. Abstract art hung on the walls and a large black couch sat facing a window.

“Number two, actually. I never liked it much, if I’m honest.” Hux was surveying the room as though it was his first time seeing it instead of Kylo’s.

“Why live here then? You have enough money to buy a new place, surely,” Kylo was consistently confounded by Hux, yet intrigued all the same.

Hux had already started ascending the grand staircase in the center of the room, allowing a solitary finger to sweep along the bannister. He turned to face Kylo and grinned his shark-like smile again. He was illuminated from behind by a large window through which Kylo could see the whole night sky, an infinite blackness centered around Hux. Kylo himself was still stood in the doorway, waiting – for an answer, for an invitation, for a sign that he should run far away and never look back.

Avoiding the question, Hux instead turned to gaze out of the window. “He fucked me up against the window, once. Said he wanted the whole world to see that I was his,” he let out a low, mirthless laugh. “Now everything he ever owned is mine, and all he’ll be remembered for is a few words.” He shot Kylo with a sharp glare, then. “Are you going to stand in the doorway all night, or are you going to fuck me?”

At that Kylo spurred into action, slamming the door behind him and scrambling up the stairs until he was facing Hux. Hux took a step forward until they were nearly face to face and let a finger trail down Kylo’s chest along the front of his shirt. He looked up from under his eyelashes, which Kylo now saw were a startling gold shade. Standing on his toes, his voice ghosted over Kylo’s ear. “We have the whole house to ourselves, Kylo. We can fuck wherever we want.” The combination of Hux’s words and the warmth of his breath against Kylo’s cool skin made him shudder again, and Hux laughed against his neck.

“Bedroom?” It was supposed to be a statement but even to Kylo’s ears it sounded like a question. Hux let out a small sigh as if he was disappointed in Kylo’s lack of creativity and began to climb the stairs quickly.

Hux’s bedroom was simply furnished like the rest of the house with the exception of a deep red duvet cover. Kylo paused for a second, suddenly intimately aware of the fact that it’d been a _very_ long time since he’d actually fucked someone. Thankfully Hux left him no time for reconsideration as he pushed Kylo up against the wall. The lips that had barely touched him earlier were now back in full force, sucking bruises across his jaw and neck. Kylo groaned a little in surprise, hands coming to slide up under Hux’s shirt and untucking it. He let his hands roam up Hux’s surprisingly soft torso, shirt having come unfastened in the process. Hux didn’t seem to mind as he pushed Kylo’s jacket off his shoulders and began methodically unbuttoning his shirt, now biting his lips in concentration. Kylo ghosted a thumb over his nipple and Hux let out a small huff of approval.

Having successfully divested them both of their shirts, Kylo felt Hux’s eyes rake over his chest hungrily and couldn’t help his flush. He now realized he was much wider than Hux, that he could probably pick him up and fuck him against the wall if he was allowed. The thought only deepened his blush and Hux pushed against him. Kylo could feel the other man’s erection digging into his thigh and scarcely had time to acknowledge his own arousal before Hux was pushing a knee between his thighs. This time he was incapable of stopping his groan as he ground down on Hux’s knee, hands roaming all over the slight body in front of him. Hux took the opportunity to press a surprisingly chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. Kylo’s eyes fluttered open in surprise, just in time to feel Hux pin both of his wrists above his head. It was apparent to the both of them how easily Kylo could break their position, that he could take absolute control if he wanted to. But he didn’t, a fact that Hux evidently appreciated if the bruising kisses he was working along Kylo’s collar were any indication.

They both paused for a moment, Kylo completely overwhelmed by the ghost of Hux’s lips on his skin and the hammering of his own chest. Then, Hux again ground his knee against Kylo and released the hands pinned against the wall, letting his own rest on Kylo’s chest. Hux was panting slightly, almost unperceptively. Then, completely unprecedentedly he sank to his knees and unbuttoned Kylo’s pants, letting them pool to the floor. Kylo was fully hard now, painfully aware of the fact that precum was undoubtedly leaving a dark patch on his light grey boxer briefs. He glanced down at Hux who was looking at him in concentration. Without hesitation he grabbed Kylo’s ass in both hands and _nuzzled_ , letting his mouth glide over Kylo’s clothed dick. Every sense was overwhelmed with the feeling of Hux teasing, gently pulling down his briefs, and Kylo couldn’t help the needy whimpers escaping him. Hux was again kneeling back, weight on his toes as he observed Kylo’s dick where it curved upwards and rested against his flat stomach. He leaned in and licked a gentle trace up the length, pausing for a moment to swipe his tongue over the head. They’d barely begun and Kylo already felt like he was about to explode.

“Such a pretty boy,” Hux cooed against the skin of his thigh. Then he promptly stood up and walked over to the bed, pausing momentarily to divest himself of the rest of his clothes. Hux was unfairly lovely, slender and lean. He turned, outward calm belied by his own hard dick flushed a pretty shade of peach and nestled in a crop of golden curls. Kylo was momentarily saddened by the loss of his view of Hux’s tiny, oddly endearing ass but this more than made up for it. Hux raised an eyebrow as if to say _come here_ and Kylo crossed the room in an instant, reveling in his ability to touch Hux, ghosting kisses over the expanse of freckled skin. Kylo went to take them both in hand but before he could, Hux grabbed his wrist.

“Not yet. You’re fucking me, remember. Lube’s in the top drawer.” As Kylo moved to grab it he saw Hux climb onto the bed, leaning on his forearms, ass presented to the room. The sight made Kylo’s mouth go dry and he found the oil almost immediately. Somewhat tentatively he climbed onto the bed behind Hux. He slicked one finger up before tracing it gently round Hux’s rim, watching the flesh quiver under the coolness of the lube. Unable to resist, he chastely pressed the flat of his tongue over Hux’s hole, delighting in the small sound of pleasure the other omitted.

“Jesus, Ren, stop teasing me and do it.” Hux was trying to sound harsh but in the middle of his command Kylo had slipped the finger into him, crooking it up experimentally. Inside Hux was all velvet heat and Kylo’s dick twitched in anticipation. He began slowly pumping his finger in and out until he reached the bundle of nerves that made Hux properly cry out for the first time all night. Taking that as an indication he slicked up a second finger and slid it inside, purposely missing Hux’s prostate. Hux was now rocking back against Kylo wantonly.

“Come on you ass, I’m ready,” again, Hux’s command was offset by a series of whines as Kylo hit his prostate. He finally added a third finger and began to scissor them against Hux’s walls.

“What’s the magic word, Hux?” Kylo grinned in the darkness.

“Please, Ren, you insufferable masochist,” Hux groaned. Satisfied, Kylo pulled his fingers out with a squelch. Hux turned to face him and Kylo was delighted to see his previously combed hair now sweat slick and disheveled.

“Are you clean?” The question stilled Kylo momentarily, too caught up in the sight of Hux’s red chest and cheeks to have considered the practicality of their arrangement.

“Yeah. I mean it’s been a while since I’ve…well, anyway I’ve been checked.”

“Good. Sit on the end of the bed.” Kylo was surprised at the instruction but complied, excited to finally get some relief. His erection bobbed as he moved, reminding him that he was now painfully hard. Hux climbed off the bed, reached over to grab something from the nightstand and placed it on the bed behind Kylo. Before he could turn to look at the mysterious object Hux took his face in one elegant hand, focusing Kylo’s eyes on him. Then he clambered elegantly onto Kylo’s lap, pushing their hard-ons flush together. Kylo let out a shuddering breath at the feeling of Hux’s bare skin on his which rapidly turned into a groan as Hux took them both hand, jerking them too loosely for any real sort of friction. Kylo bucked into the touch and Hux pressed the free hand against his shoulder.

“Ah ah,” he tutted, letting the hand around their dicks fall away and placing both hands on Kylo’s shoulders. He stood then, positioning his ass over Kylo. Thighs clenching, he slowly slid down inch by inch down Kylo's length, letting a small hiss escape from between his teeth. After what felt like an eternity Kylo bottomed out, high keening noises erupting from him. Then Hux began to rock and Kylo was unable to stop the stream of pleas that left him. “God, Hux, you’re so tight. Fuck, are you sure you’ve had three husbands?” Hux smirked a little at that, cock flush against Kylo’s stomach, precum leaking out. He rocked his hips in a slow circle and moaned before stifling it by biting down on Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo took the opportunity to brush a sweaty strand of hair out of Hux’s eyes, letting a thumb trace his cheekbone.

“Mmmm, yes Kylo, ah! It’s been a while, hasn’t it, since you’ve fucked someone? Since you’ve had someone take you all the way? Such a big boy, Kylo. You’re so pretty like this, all bruised up and flushed.”

Kylo keened again at the praise, unable to stop his whines, all witty retorts gone as his mind centered on the pure, holy point of Hux’s ass, of his hands tracing shapes over Kylo’s chest, of his words consuming him. Hux paused for a moment, leaning up off Kylo’s dick slightly to grab whatever was behind him. Kylo was too gone to even consider it, really, hips stuttering up in retaliation to Hux’s pause. It was only the feeling of something cool and sharp circling his nipple that incited him to open his eyes to see Hux tracing a knife over his chest.

To see Hux rocking on his dick like he was made to do it, mouth open and panting, cock dripping and hard. Kylo was struck for a moment by the _redness_ of it all, Hux’s hair and skin a curious mix of crimson and gold like an unholy phoenix. The cold steel contrasted and Hux laughed at Kylo’s wide eyes, continuing to trace gentle lines on Kylo’s chest – never hard enough to scratch, but hard enough that Kylo was hyperaware of it.

“You get off on this, don’t you Kylo? Get off on the knowledge that I could slit your neck right here and you’d be helpless to stop me. Look at you – you’re a mess. You’re so greedy for it, aren’t you? So greedy for my ass you’d let me do whatever I wanted. This is why you came, isn’t it? Not for some story, but because I’m _dangerous_. You could be the next one as long as you get a good fuck out of it.” Hux’s breath was coming heavier now, and he reached down to jerk himself off. Kylo took Hux’s momentary distraction to wrench the knife out of his hand, flinging it on the floor. Then, he swatted the hand away from Hux’s cock and gripped him by the thighs, picking them both up. Without slipping out, he maneuvered Hux onto his back on the bed and began pounding him in earnest, chasing his relief. Hux’s eyes were wide as Kylo hit his prostate over and over.

“You’re not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve,” Kylo panted, taking Hux’s silence as an opportunity to kiss him properly, tongues sliding together erratically. Hux biting down on Kylo’s lip was what pushed him over the edge, spilling inside Hux. Pulling out quickly, he bent down to lap at the fluids leaking out of Hux’s hole. It was Hux whining now, desperate little mewls as Kylo pushed his tongue deeper inside, delighting in Hux’s taste mingling with his own tang. Hux came like he did all things – elegantly, back arched off the bed with a hand around his dick.

It took them both a few moments to come down from the shared high, Hux’s cum drying on his chest. He winced as a dribble of fluid escaped him. Kylo wiped it up on a finger and then, carefully so it didn’t spill, clambered over Hux’s body. Hux opened his mouth slightly, enough for Kylo to slide the finger in. The feeling of Hux’s tongue on his finger was almost enough to make his spent cock twitch, but he ignored it in lieu of flopping onto his back next to Hux.

The two men breathed in tandem for a few seconds before Hux began to stand. Kylo pushed him back down gently. The man was obviously exhausted, and likely a little shocked by Kylo’s earlier display.

“Where are the towels?” Kylo’s voice felt too loud in the quiet room which had previously been filled with the sound of skin slicking together. Hux pointed towards a door in the corner of the room, and Kylo pushed himself onto shaky legs as he ventured into the en suite. He grabbed a towel and wet it slightly. Then, he faced himself in the mirror. He was a mess, really, bruises along his neck already coloring. His hair was even wilder than usual, and his lip was split where Hux had bitten it. Subconsciously he swept a tongue across it, tasting the coppery tang. Hux lay in the same position, looking oddly small against the large bed. _Vulnerable_ , Kylo’s brain supplied, though the very notion was ridiculous. Here lay a murderer, a cold-hearted killer. _Aftercare wasn’t in his vocabulary_ sprang to mind and Kylo sighed at his own lack of self preservation. He climbed onto the bed, trying not to rock Hux who was staring at the ceiling. He cleaned off Hux’s chest first, pausing momentarily to wipe the mingling precum off his own chest. Cautiously, he nudged Hux’s knees up so he had better access to his ass, which he wiped slowly with the towel. Hux shivered slightly at the contact and when he was done Kylo pressed a tiny, unprecedented kiss against Hux’s thigh, so lightly he wasn’t sure whether Hux felt it.

He threw the towel onto the floor, pausing momentarily to consider his options. Kylo couldn’t remember where he’d left his wallet, and getting an uber at this time in this neighborhood would be nearly impossible. Poe, Finn and Rey would be curled up in Poe’s double bed and he didn’t want to wake them. A hand on his shoulder made him turn around. Hux had apparently recovered from his post orgasm crash and was smiling now, a fleeting, genuine thing that was somehow more destructive than all his other cruel smiles.

“You can stay. I promise I won’t murder you in your sleep, unless you spoon me.”

Kylo stretched and climbed under the covers, allowing himself to revel in the softness of the sheets momentarily. He suddenly became aware of how bone-crushingly tired he was, and stifled a yawn as Hux settled in to face him. His stare should have been unnerving but Kylo found it oddly comforting. Hux was strangely, delicately human. The lights turned off and Kylo rolled onto his side, closing his eyes before uttering his own good night.

“Your knife’s on the floor anyway.”

As he drifted off, Kylo thought he heard Hux laugh softly and mutter, “As if that’s my only knife.”

 

\--

“Ben, please tell me you didn’t fuck a serial killer.”

“He’s not really a serial killer is he? What constitutes a serial killer? Is it three plus?”

“If Ben’s not careful, he’s going to _be_ the plus!”

“I don’t think he’s going to kill me. He made me an omelet.”

“It could have been a _poisoned omelet_.”

“If it was a poisoned omelet I think we would know by now. Anyway, the guy obviously enjoyed whatever they did, because Ben's not dead yet. Ben, I don’t think he’ll kill you until you’ve had sex at least four more times. When he starts to get bored is when you gotta watch out. Poe has this great issue of Cosmo I can lend you.”

“Thanks, Finn.” Kylo rubbed a hand over his eyes blearily. He had just opened the apartment door before blanching at the sight of Rey holding a wooden spoon threateningly. “Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo! Where have you been all night?” In that moment, she had sounded exactly like Leia. Frankly, it was terrifying. So, with some reluctance, Kylo told them the whole story. Excluding the bit with the knife.

He hadn’t lied about the omelet. In fact, when he woke up he had been terribly surprised to see Hux facing him, hair golden against the crimson pillow. Soft, hazy sunlight filtered through a blind and illuminated Hux’s face, most delightfully a small crop of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He looked disarmingly peaceful like this, emitting the occasional soft huff. Kylo had the strangest urge to touch his eyelashes, feel them fluttering against his finger like a o butterfly. Before he could give into his whimsical urges, Hux had batted one eye open and smirked at him cruelly.dd

“Watching me sleep? And I thought I was supposed to be the creepy one.”

Before Kylo could defend himself, Hux slid out of the bed and Kylo was rapt by the sight of him. His back, lean and sinewy, held faint scratches in the sunlight that Kylo knew he was responsible for. He let himself take a moment to savor this version of Hux, soft and tarnished only by Kylo’s hands. His hair was mussed and a delightful collection of bruises knotted his neck and collar. Kylo had been sure to cover the ones left by Hux’s previous partner. Hux had turned, quirked an eyebrow, and beckoned Kylo to follow him downstairs, taking a moment to grab a purple robe hanging behind the door. Kylo had pulled on last night’s clothes, guiltily picking up Finn’s jacket from the floor. In the purple gown Hux looked like a king, or perhaps the emperor of some far distant planet.

Then, Hux had cooked him breakfast and made him coffee, told him not to get used to it, and called him a car. Before he left Hux slipped a small piece of paper into his pocket.

“Call me if you need more… _evidence,_ ” he murmured in Kylo’s ear. Kylo shuddered at the memory, Hux’s breath warm and fleeting and branding his skin. The paper sat heavy in his pocket as he looked up at Finn, Poe and Rey’s concerned faces. Well, Rey looked concerned, and slightly amused. Finn was outright chuckling, while Poe just looked mildly exasperated.

“What?” Kylo asked, too tired to figure out what was so funny.

Rey let out a small giggle and then clamped a hand over her mouth, looking sheepish. “Sorry, Ben. It’s just. You haven’t had a date in like four years and you come home with a serial killer’s phone number. It’s kind of disturbing and hilarious.”

Poe groaned. “Only you, man. This would only happen to you.”

The four of them laughed together then at the absurdity of the whole situation. It felt good, Kylo realized, to laugh with his friends. A few years ago he would’ve felt like they were laughing at him and probably would have stormed to his room in a rage. Now he let their laughter calm him. He wondered when the last time Hux laughed was, and the thought dampened his mood slightly. The other three slowly stopped, Finn wiping tears from her eyes.

“Seriously though. Are you going to see him again? He’s dangerous,” Rey’s voice was soft, as if she was afraid of upsetting Kylo with the reality of his terrible choice in partners.

Kylo exhaled again, a bone weary release of a breath he’d been holding for the last twelve hours, and he traced a thumb over the paper in his pocket.

“It depends.”

“Depends on what?” Finn asked, confusion coloring his eyes.

Kylo looked up at him heavily.

"On whether I need more evidence."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my life blood (this is both my first chaptered AND my first explicit fic!) and you can find me on tumblr at [http://orgvnas.tumblr.com](orgvnas)  
> also, the chapter title is from Hustler by Josef Salvat, aka the ultimate theme song for this fic


End file.
